Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-25647119-20141112004206
For anyone who is currently confused about FNAF 2 please let me explain. Do not continue reading beyond this point if you don't want any spoilers! Fnaf 2 is a prequel that takes place in the year of 1987; we know this because at the end when you receive your check, not only do you have less pay than before, but in the top right hand corner it shows that date 11-10-1987. One theory to why the owner used the older animatronics in the original game is because when they decide to reopen Freddy's they had a lower budget, so instead of using the new ones they fixed up the old ones. (maybe not knowing they had malfunctioning problems unlike the 'toy' animatronics.) Phone guy is NOT dead in the prequel. This would explain why he was in the trailer and continuously on fnaf 2 and 1. This may mean he's been working there much longer than some of us originally thought. "Why isn't the marionette in the original game if it shows him/her in the cutscenes that take place at the building from fnaf 1?" I would theorize because Scott didn't have the idea for the puppet yet, but then again, was the marionette really needed in the first story? This raises speculation about what happened although, currently, we are unsure. In one of cutscenes after you beat night three it shows Bonnie, Chica, Golden Freddy (or just Freddy) staring at you. Some might assume you're foxy considering he never appears in any of these scenes, but I'm assuming you're Freddy because the curtains of Pirates Cove can be seen on the far left. (So why would foxy be on the stage?) Eventually on the cut scene of night 4 the marionette is starting at you/following your movements; this may mean Freddy (or foxy) has done something bad or wrong. Maybe the marionette wants revenge for you ignoring the child’s cries and pleas to be saved. (Continue reading to understand.) We know the cutscenes are from an animatronic's point of view because our movements are slow and you can only see out of the eye sockets of the mask. (Not all around you like a human) In the pixelated mini games you can hear a slow, menacing, voice in the background. I've decoded the first two messages; S.A.V.E T.H.E.M, and S.A.V.E H.I.M. The voice is telling you what to do. I'm guessing you need to save the animatronics or children in the first minigame. In the second one you need to save HIM; the crying boy in the top lefthand corner. (Even though it tells you to give cake to the children.) People are saying the boy is turned into the puppet or something along these lines because if you don't save him, someone in a car will pull up and change him into a dark figure. While we’re still on this topic, If you don't save him you get a jump scare by the marionette. As most of us has seen, the picture -- (Grand Reopening 2015) means the new game was going to be released in 2015 but Scott changed his mind. The storyline takes place in the past, not 2015. Although I haven't seen or played night six or seven, the bite of 87 might have been from Mangled (Foxy 2.0) because when she jump scares you, her attack is from the ceiling. She jumps down and seems to aim for the top part of your head - possibly the frontal lobe. This theory is nothing special and may not be anywhere near the truth but its a good thought. There is much more but that's all I can currently think of, please feel free to respond!